


Plus que ma prope vie

by SuperTrouperLights



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: ALSO CHECK OUT THE TWILIGHT SOUNDTRACK IT'S GREAT, Black Sabith Week 2020, Day one: Firsts, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, i love twilight don't @ me, this is set in the future so sabrina is over 18 obvs, who doesn't love a good old kiss by the piano, yes yes this is very much an homage to twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTrouperLights/pseuds/SuperTrouperLights
Summary: Day one: firsts - first song (and first kiss)Sabrina is playing the piano and Lilith watches her
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: Black Sabith Week 2020





	Plus que ma prope vie

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you to read this while listening to "Plus Que Ma Prope Vie" by Carter Burwell > https://open.spotify.com/track/1brH9m4Q2LHTuwxaKoMTn5?si=nYdzsvl0S8atBhZZ5ZPVkw <

Sabrina hadn't realized how close they had become.

It was odd, but Lilith discovered she couldn’t stay too long without seeing Sabrina. She…  _ missed  _ the girl. So she started visiting her, and the half-witch would always welcome her with a warm smile.

They had grown this friendship and companionship. They even had little inside jokes now.

But every time Lilith lingered her gaze for a little too long on Sabrina, it was like the poor half-witch’s heart was about to give out on her and her legs trembled with excitement. Sabrina couldn’t deny she was feeling something for the Mother of Demons. And Lilith wasn’t too far off. When Sabrina played with her hair or she let her fingers brush against Lilith’s as they walked along the streets of Greendale or the halls at the Academy, Lilith went to the moon and back.

They had been playing this unspoken game for a couple of months now.

Then one day, Lilith and Sabrina found themselves completely alone in the Spellman house. Zelda and Ambrose having left for the Academy and Hilda had been working at Dr. Cee’s.

Lilith was outside, letting the sunlight hit her skin for a while when she started hearing the sound of a piano being played.

Sabrina had been playing a lot these past few days and she said she was working on something for someone special. When Lilith asked who that person was, Sabrina gave a shy smile and Lilith swore she saw her blush again. The soft skin on Sabrina’s cheeks turned crimson and Lilith was dumbstruck by the possibilities.

She walked into the house and followed the sound into the living room. Lilith opened a smile and leaned against the doorframe as she watched Sabrina play one of the most beautiful melodies she had ever heard. She paid attention to every note and,  _ somehow, _ she felt like that song was made for her.

Sabrina kept playing and didn’t seem to know that Lilith was slowly approaching her from behind.

When Lilith sat down on the small bench by her side, Sabrina got startled and suddenly stopped playing.

“No, please. Continue.” Lilith’s voice was only above a whisper as she snaked her left arm around Sabrina’s waist and got closer to her. “Can you play for me from the start?”

Sabrina’s gaze switched from Lilith’s blue eyes to her red-colored lips, and she felt quite out of breath from the sight. She barely nodded her head before she turned back to the piano.

Sabrina moved her right hand and slowly played the first two notes as she felt Lilith’s hand on her waist slightly tighten her grip in response.

Then she moved her left hand to play the next two notes, and before her right hand could return to play, Lilith’s hand was there and played the following notes for her.

Lilith wasn’t even looking at the piano, she only had eyes for Sabrina.

Sabrina took a deep breath before she continued, now picking up a pace as she saw Lilith pulling back her hand from the piano and letting her play.

Every soft and sweet note was like hearing a love confession. And Lilith definitely wasn’t ready for feeling all that at once.

Sabrina was playing flawlessly and Lilith felt herself leaning in, closer and closer to Sabrina… until the girl stopped playing again.

“Lilith,”

“Don’t stop.” Lilith whispered right under Sabrina’s ear before she moved her free hand over Sabrina’s, lacing their fingers together. “Play for me. Please.”

Sabrina took a deep breath but she still wasn’t able to control her shiver after the soft plea.

“I can’t with you holding my hand like that.”

Lilith just smiled and softly pulled away.

It was a silent nod for Sabrina to keep playing, and she did. And Lilith felt like she was in a trance again. She couldn’t move her eyes away from her, watching and mapping out every single one of the tiniest reactions Sabrina’s face would make as she played.

And it wasn’t easy for Sabrina. She tried to play but Lilith’s intensive gaze on her was the most unsettling thing ever.

But Sabrina pushed through it, and when she finally finished the song, she sighed and let her hands rest on her lap. Unable to move, she just sat there, waiting and anxious by Lilith’s side.

“What’s it called?”

Lilith’s voice broke the silence after a while and Sabrina finally turned to her.

They had never been this close before and Sabrina was finding it hard to think when the only thing she could pay attention to were those eyes. And those lips.

“Uh--  _ Plus Que Ma Prope Vie.” _

Just hearing Sabrina utter the French words made Lilith’s heart warm.

_ “More than my own life.  _ Big words.” Lilith whispered as she brought her free hand up Sabrina’s arm, letting her fingers ghost over her skin as she slowly moved to cup her cheek.

This wasn’t building up just for the last few months. No. It was the years of fighting people and making mistakes and helping each other go through the worst and the best moments of their lives. It was the time Lilith held Sabrina, crying until her last tears dried off as she saw everything, including herself,  fall apart . And it was the time Sabrina helped Lilith rebuild the underworld, not wanting anything in return for it, nothing but Lilith’s time and attention.

Everything so they could end up sharing this small bench in front of a piano.

“Big words for big feelings.” Her words didn’t come out easily. Sabrina’s voice was a tone lower and it was refreshing to see the girl so raw. She leaned into Lilith’s touch and closed her eyes. It was easier than facing her.

Lilith couldn’t help but smile. A genuine smile. One that she came to realize only Sabrina could see. Because no one really made her smile like that.

She was still entranced, still staring at Sabrina and how she was so sweet and tender as she leaned against her palm. She looked so fragile but she knew better than anyone that Sabrina was far from that.

That’s when she felt the girl slightly move her face and press a kiss to the palm of Lilith’s hand, before she leaned in and stopped, her lips an inch away from Lilith’s.

Lilith was staring, wide-eyed, while Sabrina’s gaze was focused on red lips. Lilith’s breath caught in her throat and this time she was the one anxiously waiting for Sabrina’s next move.

They stayed like that until Sabrina took a shaky breath and whispered against Lilith’s lips.

“Kiss me and I’ll play for you for the rest of my life.”

It was something Lilith wasn’t prepared for and didn't expect to hear at that moment, but it was  _ everything she needed. _

So Lilith leaned into soft pink lips and Sabrina was warm, _ so warm _ , and welcoming her with all her passion. All the time she waited had been worth it. Lilith almost moaned when Sabrina’s tongue darted out and licked her bottom lip, and again once her tongue took over Lilith's mouth.

She felt the Queen of Hell melt under her touch and Sabrina had never felt so powerful, and yet so weak in her entire life.

“You silly, girl. You didn’t have to write a song just to kiss me.”

Sabrina laughed while Lilith planted the sweetest of kisses along her jaw. It was funny really that she went through all this trouble.

“I thought you deserve a song to call your own.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh who else is excited for the rest of Black Sabith Week????? You can check the other stuff I'll be doing over at laurieblakesbluedildo.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and kudos are always lovely and appreciated!


End file.
